


Discord in Manhattan

by emyy250



Series: Talia Xanatos: The Other Timeline Oneshots, AUs, and Crossovers [7]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Those Merry Wanderers of the Night. Talia discovers the hidden vault in Xanatos's office and breaks a strange orb found inside. Someone from their last adventure appears. Takes place after chapter 28 of Talia Xanatos: The Other Timeline. After season 6 of My Little Pony.Note: This was published on 2/19/2021 and is ongoing.
Series: Talia Xanatos: The Other Timeline Oneshots, AUs, and Crossovers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1042355





	Discord in Manhattan

This is the cover for Discord in Manhattan.

* * *

Chapter 1

The orb

"Mistress, what's this room?" Zara asked.

"This is David's office." I said.

There was a big window near the back. His desk was in the corner. He had a console of computer screens on the opposite wall. It didn't take up the whole wall, but it was close.

"I want to see." Ragen said.

I let them in and then we started exploring. We looked through all the drawers and stuff. I got bored after a bit. I decided to start a game of chase with Zara. She changed into her fox form, a white fox with a black strip going down her back. She yipped excitedly. We ran and jumped around the room. I bumped into a wall and it opened.

"Mistress, are you ok?" Zara turned around. She was human now.

"I'm fine." I rubbed my side.

"What's that?" Ragen pointed.

There was giant safe with a number pad on it. The door was gray. I poked it. It was metal.

"It's a safe. It holds important stuff." I explained.

"I wanna open it!" Zara used her magic and tried to open it.

It wasn't enough. We tried again. The door swung open. There was a place for documents, but what was really interesting was the glass doored cubby. I opened it and saw two orbs sitting on a pillow. One was pink with white sparkles. The other was slightly cooler looking. It was dark blue with red lines with green fire and light purple lighting floating around it. I picked it up.

"Ooh, shiny." Ragen tried to grab it.

"No, my turn!" Zara argued.

It fell onto the floor and smoke filled the room. We coughed. A large figure emerged. The silhouette had a deer antler on the right side of the head and a goat horn on the left.

"Oh, I never thought anyone would find that orb. Now, let's have some fun…" It laughed.


End file.
